Exactly Where You'd Like Me
by harlequinbears
Summary: Blaine is so going to kill Kurt for snapchatting him dick pics during class.


Even though he feels like a guppy in a sea of man-eating sharks sometimes, Blaine loves it at NYADA. He's surrounded by people who share his passions, and it's awesome. He's in the middle of learning about the historical developments in music over the centuries when his phone lights up on his desk with a notification.

_Snapchat__  
__from Kurt :)_

Blaine grins. He doesn't care if he looks like a total lunatic doing so. Thinking about his fiancé never fails to make smile. He unlocks his phone and presses the screen to view the snap.

It's a picture of Kurt blowing kisses at him with the caption _I miss you_. He even drew little red hearts on his palm. Blaine gazes at it dreamily until the countdown on the upper righthand corner ends.

It's silly, but Blaine misses Kurt too. Now that they're both in New York, they spend much more time with each other to make up for the times they were apart. It's as if they're addicted to being with each other, in every sense of it. Blaine is addicted to Kurt's smell, Kurt's presence, being able to hear Kurt's voice in person instead of hearing a scratchy version of it over the phone, and the fact that he can be close to Kurt almost whenever he wants. One exception is right now.

Kurt's classes let out a couple of hours earlier than Blaine's, so he's back at home in the loft. Blaine is itching to come home to him, and he loves that he has someone to come home to.

Within a few seconds, he receives two other snaps that he opens and nearly drops his phone. He disguises the squeak that escapes his mouth as a cough when the girl next to him looks at him weirdly.

They're pictures of - _oh god_ - Kurt's _very_ erect dick. The first one is just a picture of his dick lying on his abdomen. The second one is a blurrier picture of Kurt's fingers wrapped tightly around it. It looks like the picture was taken mid-stroke. Fuck.

Something hot curls in Blaine's tummy. He hopes no one notices when he squirms in his seat. Kurt is so going to pay for this. He takes a picture of nothing in particular and adds a caption.

_Kurt i'm in class oh my god_

He sends the snap to Kurt and tries to subtly adjust himself. He's half-hard, and it's only going to get worse if Kurt continues what he's doing.

_Kurt :)__  
__32 seconds ago - Opened_

Blaine taps his fingers on the wood of his desk while waiting for a reply. The sound of it attracts the attention of the girl next to him, and she glances at him from the corner of her eye. He smiles sheepishly at her and places his palms on his thighs instead.

He receives another snap from Kurt and hesitates before opening it. He contemplates just leaving it and viewing it on the way home, class ends in around five to ten minutes anyway. He decides, _to heck with it_, and views the snap.

"Oh my god," Blaine blurts out loud. The girl next to him raises her eyebrows and looks at him again. Shit. "Um, this really cool guy's having a show tonight!" _A pretty good show, alright._

His fiancé is a merciless minx. Kurt sent him a picture of himself looking up at the camera lens through his eyelashes with his bottom lip worried between his teeth. His forehead is absolutely gleaming with sweat, and a lock of his chestnut brown hair has fallen on it.

By now, Blaine is sporting a full hard-on. He tries to think of anything to make it go down_. Dead puppies, Sam touching Tina's boobs, fuck fuck fuck.__  
_  
Kurt sends another snap. This time it's a video.

There's no turning back. It's probably stupid, Kurt is driving him _mad_, but Blaine lowers down the volume of his phone to a zero and presses the screen to watch the video.

Blaine's eyes widen and his breath hitches. He nearly lets out a whimper. It's a video of Kurt thrusting his cock into his fist. His hips are arching off of the bed, and his mouth is open, most likely releasing moans of ecstasy Blaine can't hear. Just as the countdown goes down to 3, 2, and 1, Blaine sees a hint of white shooting from the head of Kurt's cock before he's back to his snapchat feed page. Blaine is dizzy from everything that happened in the span of ten seconds.

He looks around and sees people leaving. _Oh_. His professor probably dismissed them already without him noticing. He stands up, his jeans clinging uncomfortably on to him. He winces. He quickly types out a text and sends it to Kurt.

_You are so dead when i get home_


End file.
